


Eyes Only

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, Other, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets more than he bargained for when he goes around, worrying for his brother more than he should...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Only

Sam was glad to see the corridor of their motel room looming in front of him at last. Their number was at the very back and thankfully there didn’t seem to be any other patrons around this part so they could have an undisturbed later-afternoon eye-shut contest after an early dinner he had been out to get just now. They’d been up to four in the fricking morning to track that damn poltergeist and had been busy with the clear up until one pm… and the bruises to show for it, with a sprained wrist on Dean’s part, reminding them of the not so cushy sides of the business once again. 

 

 

So when Sam heard muffled groans behind their door the thought that Dean might once again have kept silent about an injury and was trying to patch up himself alone. Additionally, he also ignored the locked door, which should have been a good enough incentive to stay clear. But Sam was in mother-hen mode in no time and his brain shouted warnings in vain to keep his hands from picking the lock with practised ease and opened the door an eyeful that shouldn’t have surprised him, but made him smack his back into the opposing wall in parts of a second flat. 

Sam closed his eyes and tried to ban the picture from his head, but concentrating on that just made it clearer and clearer, supported by the sounds drifting through the now slightly open door. They didn’t have actual privacy in these rooms and knowing the other might be jerking off in the shower was one thing, but this… this. His brother, on a bed the stretched, glistening muscles of his naked back shoulders lower naked everything _ohgod_ that lean white _palewhite_ woman’s leg working up his thigh to his… _don’t go there.. don’t go.._ perfectly manicured slender hands sliding over the small of his back, digging into his _digging into.._

Sam slammed his head into the wall behind him, he could feel the heat rushing up to his neck, then rushing down again, making him all hot, all hard… _godDAMNIT …_ it had been too long, _too long…_

 

 

He tried to get his breathing under control, tried to go over, shut the door and leave, _leave already!_

Instead his head turned slightly, his eyes opened and caught the angle of the door ajar onto the bed nearest to the entrance, transfixed on the picture laid out in front of him. 

Her leg was still up, foot on his thigh moving up and down in sync with the primal rhythm _up and down… in and out…_

His one arm propped up by the elbow favouring his wrist, the other hand buried in her thick red hair, making her arch, present her neck for his tongue, lips, teeth… _teeth, marking…_ his mouth wandering down on her shoulder, going lower sucking at one of the pert little nubs, making her hiss and curse under her breath, never once breaking the rhythm, his muscle rippling in an endless circle of rocking motion.

Sam became aware of his hand having moved without notifying him first – well, his brain was very much otherwise occupied at the moment – feeling the heat through his jeans, causing a delicious friction on his sensitive skin. _God, this can’t be happening, I’m not…_

The sighs and moans from the inside got louder and longer, breath hitching every so often, screaming when nails dragged down eight lines welling with blood instantly from his shoulder blades to the base of the spine. The rhythm now frantic and fast until he swept her up in his arms, made her straddle him, thrusting up _up and up again…_ and deep, _deeper, more_. Her eyes closed, head thrown back in a blissful expression until she let herself fall forward, made him bend back a bit and used her feet as leverage to grind down, meeting him every time. 

Sam stood outside still, not able to move but thrust helplessly against his hand, watching through the space of the door, sweat beading on his brow and matting his hair against his forehead. As he felt another drop of sweat trickle down to the base of his spine, it was all he could do to not arch away from the wall and let go of that groan trapped deep inside his throat. 

He could see her supple breasts rub against the shiny skin of his brother’s chest as she took control of their ride, encircling him with her arms, burying one hand into the short hair to make a repeat motion of his earlier move, lapping at the sweat that had gathered in the hollow of his throat, making him buck and writher beneath her coming undone with a scream she muffled with her lips on his, sucking and biting and licking the sounds from his mouth as if she could carry them with her. 

 

 

Sam closed his eyes tightly, grabbing for leverage at the wall beside him as blinding pleasure ripped his breath away. He glanced again to see his brother laying her down, moving his tongue through the valley of the breasts, dipping into the navel below and tracing meaningless patterns around on the soaked skin, moving even lower in slow circles, biting little nips at her hipbones, eliciting little cries in response, then making her arch up from the bed suddenly when he hit his target. Sam whimpered when the last _whitehotpleasure_ aftershocks ran through him and then his brain kicked into gear again supplying the most helpful information that he was standing fully visible in the middle of a motel corridor and that it might be a good idea to close the door again before the occupants of the room got lucid enough to actually notice it was open. 

 

 

He made himself take the two steps over and close the door with the quiet, almost inaudible, click and turned to make his way down the corridor again, with a now decidedly uncomfortable feeling in his pants. He rounded the corner and thanked God a thousand times over that nobody seemed to be out and about at this time of the day. Leaning against the wall, clinging to the food bag that had miraculously stayed in his hand through the entire ordeal like a lifeline, he made sure his breath got back to normal. When he heard the door click and a distinct giggling and whispering flow down through the air, he got his bearings together, shaky as they were, and made his way in again. She passed him by on half of the corridor, sweeping a glance over his whole form that made him shiver and get the feeling that she KNEW _it can’t be, she never.._

 

 

Then, suddenly, he stood in front of Dean, who was leaning in the doorjamb fully dressed and looking after her with a proper shagged-out-grin on his face. When he looked at him, Sam was sure it had to be tattooed on his forehead and his breath caught in his chest. 

“Now, Sammy, you wanna have that shower first for once?” _goddamnit, what don’t SMIRK like that…_

Then it hit him like a bucket of ice water, of course, Dean had to have noticed the open lock… and before his mouth consulted with his brain once again, the words were out. 

“Too late.”

Dean’s eyes widened, then they glinted to match the evil grin that spread across his lips. Sam elbowed his way into the room, striding purposefully to the bathroom door.

“Make sure not to use all the hot water for my turn.”

Without turning around he lifted his arm to give his smartass brother the finger.

Raucous laughter accompanied him through the shut bathroom door. 

He was sooo never going to live that down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
